1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, small light-emitting diodes having good power efficiency and capable of obtaining light of various colors by a light wavelength converting member have been used as various light sources. For example, there is proposed a light emitting device in which a transparent resin layer, a wavelength conversion layer, and a diffusion layer are stacked in this order on a light emitting element (WO 2013/011628). Further, there is proposed a light emitting device in which a sealing member, a phosphor layer, a sealing member, and a phosphor layer are stacked in this order on a light emitting element (JP 2013-12607 A).